1779 (ToTP)
1779 (MDCCLXXIX) was the 1779th year of the Common Era (CE), the 779th year of the 2nd millennium, the 79th year of the 18th century, and the 10th year of the 1770s decade. 1779 was the tenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1779 occurred on April 28th, 2016, and was the tenth year of the Project. 1779 comes after 1778 and is followed by 1780. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown *More and more manufacturies start popping up in Aarhus, Konungholm and other major riverside cities in the Kingdom of Sechitentia."KST More and more manufacturies start popping up in Aarhus, Konungholm and other major riverside cities. Since 1750 the total known production amount of goods in the Konungariket has tripled." 4/28/2016 8:09:09 AM by surveyor221 *Industry continues to grow in the United Republics of Islandia as northern Republics begin looking for investors to open factories."URI Industry continues to grow in Islandia as even the northern Republics begin looking for investors to open factories in their cities." 4/28/2016 12:34:40 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII *The United Republics of Islandia Marine Corps starts to become prestigious in the eyes of the public after rescuing the Governor of Beyong from mainland raiders."URI The Islandian Marine Corps starts to become prestigious in the eyes of the public after rescuing the Governor of Beyong from mainland raiders." 4/28/2016 1:03:34 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII *Jens Watt of Kingdom of Sechitentia has created a rotary motion based steam engine. This steam engine can power machines and does not require a nearby river to operate. It however need wood or coal to be fueled. It provides a staggering 10 horsepowers."KST Inventor Jens Watt has created a rotary motion based steam engine. This steam engine can power machines and does not require a nearby river to operate. It however need wood or coal to be fueled. It provides a staggering 10 horsepowers." 4/28/2016 2:58:58 PM by surveyor221 *The High Jarl's Adviser of High Kingdom of Tyr introduces the concept of 'companies' to accelerate the development of Tyr. Guaranteeing the companies are protected."HKT The High Jarl Adivisior takes the idea of 'companies' from foreign lands. He believes that having people form 'companies' to protect wealth will accelerate the development of Tyr. He makes it certain that these companies are protected." 4/28/2016 2:59:20 PM by Epicsauce4000 *Edward Evans, patents a new rotary motion based steam engine, opening a foundry in Zordari, the United Republics of Islandia."URI An Islandian inventor, Edward Evans, patents a new rotary motion based steam engine. Soon after he opens a foundry in Zordari to begin producing them to sell to factories." 4/28/2016 2:59:32 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII *The Watt engine has revolutionized manufactories in the Kingdom of Sechitentia, wiht the lumber industry thriving, and metallic goods being produced faster than before."KST The Watt engine has revolutionaised manufactories. Lumber industry is thriving. And Metallic goods are produced much faster than before." 4/28/2016 3:09:13 PM by surveyor221 *The High Kingdom of Tyr fearing that their Lumber market is being undercut decides to look towards cheap but practical furniture. This industry starts with a newly formed Company Sjǫtstokkr. They also begin their wool and dyes industry making practical clothes but 'stylish.' Hoping that their wool trade won't be next on the chopping block."HKT Tyr fearing that their Lumber market is being undercut decides to look towards cheap but practical furniture. This industry starts with a newly formed Company Sjǫtstokkr" 4/28/2016 3:16:54 PM by Epicsauce4000 "(Cont) HKT They also begin their wool and dyes industry making practical clothes but 'stylish.' Hoping that their wool trade won't be next on the chopping block." 4/28/2016 3:57:19 PM by Epicsauce4000 *A neighbouring horde invades Republic of Santoni, and raze the Northeast. Both military divisions are deployed, taking up fort space."RoS A horde of uncivilized savages invade Santoni, and raze the Northeast. Both military divisions are deployed, taking up fort space." 4/28/2016 4:05:07 PM by nickcuteboy *The Ceraldean Far East Company authorizes more trade missions to various states and colonies in the region over the next two years. The Far East Company also develops the Queen Joanna Islands, with traffic amongst it and Fort Prince Cecilo Island rising substantially. The investors and shareholders have begun to see the income of its operations outweigh the collective costs. With the company's success, the board soon appoints Queen Joanna III as the "Governor" of the Company."HKC Following a successful first trade expedition to the Far East, the Far East Company over the next two years authorizes several more trade missions to various states and colonies in the region. The FEC also begins to develop the Queen Joanna Islands, and traffic amongst them and Fort Prince Cecilo Island rises substantially as ships pass through to resupply. The investors and shareholders are so far quite thrilled with the company's success, which between trade and the national lottery ha" 4/28/2016 6:51:49 PM by Texar "*has begun to see the income of its operations outweigh the collective costs. With the company's growing success, even the royal family is drawn into the company's affairs, and the board soon appoints Queen Joanna III as the "Governor" of the Company, a fairly ceremonial role but one which has pleased the crown none the less." 4/28/2016 6:53:02 PM by Texar *The United Tribes of Quxan continues to develop ships and more troops. The Chieftess finally allows the expansion of their southern island, and expand Hindering westwards."*UToQ* The tribe continues to develop ships and more troops. The chieftess finally allows the expansion of their southern island, and expand Hindering a little westward." 4/28/2016 7:10:39 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin *The Dominion of Eskaria uses its large Mercantile power and wealth to begin building up a professional Army and a large Navy using the latest weapons. The engineering and alchemy guild begin arming the Military with horse drawn or pushed multi rocket launchers a shock and awe Artillery."DoE Eskaria uses its large Mercantile power and wealth to begin building up a professional Army and a large Navy using the latest weapons. The engineering and alchemy guild begin arming the Military with horse drawn or pushed multi rocket launchers a shock and awe Artillery." 4/28/2016 7:33:13 PM by digby33 *The Malik of the Dominion of Eskaria vows to use his new forces to expand to new lands."DoE The Malik vows to use his new forces to expand to new lands." 4/28/2016 7:47:38 PM by digby33 *By luring, the first division of the Republic of Santoni guns down the approaching cavalry, and demolish the horde. The nomadic archers, however, kill around 70 musketeers."RoS Luring the nomadic hordes in, the first division guns down the approaching cavalry, and demolish the horde. The nomadic archers, however, kill around 70 musketeers." 4/28/2016 9:03:57 PM by nickcuteboy *The United Republics of Islandia, seeing its neighbor beginning to build up military strength, adopts the current rocket artillery used by the Marine Corps to be used by the entire armed forces. The Army and Navy are also fitted with the latest weapons after an appropriations bill is passed in Congress."URI Islandia, seeing its neighbor beginning to build up military strength, adopts the current rocket artillery used by the Marine Corps to be used by the entire armed forces. The Army and Navy are also fitted with the latest weapons after an appropriations bill is passed in Congress." 4/28/2016 11:13:11 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project